<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crisis, Make Up! by Marta_Ayanami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146674">Crisis, Make Up!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami'>Marta_Ayanami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, from the end of Sailor Moon S, just a tiny thingy I had written twenty years ago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:57:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotaru-chan was going to save the Universe. But who was going to save Hotaru-chan? </p><p>When Usagi was so exhausted and powerless, and so was everybody else right now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tomoe Hotaru &amp; Tsukino Usagi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crisis, Make Up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hotaru-chan was going to save the Universe. But who was going to save Hotaru-chan? </p><p>When Usagi was so exhausted and powerless, and so was everybody else right now.</p><p>"Crisis, Make Up!"</p><p>There was no Grail. With anguish came the knowledge that she couldn't become Super Sailor Moon again. Couldn't enter Pharaoh 90, couldn't even touch him.</p><p>
  <em>Couldn't save Saturn.</em>
</p><p>"Crisis, Make Up!"</p><p>Knowing and believing are two different things.</p><p>"Crisis, Make Up!"</p><p>And what's knowledge, what's belief, in the face of Professor Tomoe's tears, and in face of Chibi-Usa's tears, that Usa knew she'd see, if she came back Hotaru-less from this war?</p><p>"Crisis, Make Up!"</p><p><em>We've cried enough, </em>Usagi thinks. <em>We've endured enough. No more, oh please, no more! Help me!</em></p><p>"Crisis, Make Up!"</p><p>Futile. But fortunately, Usagi was a stupid bunny who didn't know this word, didn't pay enough attention in school to remember it, unlike Uranus and Neptune.</p><p>Something suddenly appeared just outside her and Usagi didn't stop or look enough to know that it was her own Pure Heart, so very much like the Silver Crystal, she didn't stop to look, because to stop, would be not to save Saturn - Hotaru-chan, the one with the power to destroy worlds, but Hotaru-chan was Hotaru-chan, and she could save the world with the power of destruction, but that power of destruction couldn't save Hotaru-chan.</p><p>No, Usagi was the one who could save Sailor Guardians, she's been burdened with that, for a few years now, and no matter how much that exhausted her heart, her heart was a thing that always regenerated, and no matter what, she, Usagi, Princess Serenity, Super Sailor Moon, wouldn't stop, ever.</p><p>She could feel it. The energy, the help, from other Sailor Guardians, She'd smile right now if she had strength enough. The others, all of them, even Uranus and Neptune, no matter what they said, they still believed, too!</p><p>And that's why she couldn't fail. That's why she could scream again, with all of her heart, literally,</p><p>"CRISIS, MAAAAAAKE UUUUP!!!!"</p><p>*******</p><p>And so she's entered the nightmare. As Super Sailor Moon.</p><p>Inside Pharaoh 90 there was nothing but battle, nothing but death, but wasn't Saturn there, and wasn't Saturn the Death and Rebirth? And so was the Moon.</p><p>It was difficult to move inside him, but Super Sailor Moon endured. She's reached Saturn, who was now close to death. Usagi closed her eyes and held on to her, because how could they both leave here afterwards, together, otherwise?</p><p>Inside here, Usagi saw things she's never seen before. Nightmares that'd plague her for the rest of her many lives, infinite. Most she wouldn't remember later on. Some, she would, and would shove aside.</p><p>Things she wouldn't share with others, because there are things there are no words for, in any language.</p><p>Things so much outside this reality, so awful that there were unspeakable, forever.</p><p>***********</p><p>When the sun shone again, when Pharaoh Ninety perished, all the girls immediately searched for her, and found her, there, amidst all the ruins, the Light of Hope, the Messiah, the Super Sailor Moon, eternal, exhausted, pained, standing there with the newborn baby Hotaru-chan.</p><p>For a moment, they could see nothing but emptiness inside Usagi's eyes, which was good, because she didn't want to share the nightmare she's just been through.</p><p>And then, after a much longer moment, they saw hope in there, reborn.</p><p>She was back. Back home, at last.</p><p>And forever grateful for that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>